1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrophoretic display devices and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
There is known an electrophoretic display device having a configuration in which an electrophoretic element having a liquid phase dispersion medium and electrophoretic particles is disposed between a pair of substrates. In this type of electrophoretic display device, each of the pair of substrates is provided with an electrode. The electrophoretic display device controls the polarity, waveforms, amplitude, application time, frequency, and the like of a voltage to be applied between the electrodes so as to display a desired image. In what is called a matrix-type electrophoretic display device, a plurality of pixels forming an image are arranged in a matrix. Such an electrophoretic display device, as disclosed in JP-A-2006-309131, typically has an electrode configuration in which a plurality of pixel electrodes are formed in a matrix on one substrate, and a counter electrode is formed over the entire surface of the other substrate. In JP-A-2006-309131, it is also disclosed that one pixel is made up of n (n being an integer of two or more) subpixels, which enables gray-scale display by means of an area gray-scale.
One defect of the electrophoretic display device disclosed in JP-A-2006-309131 is that when a specific image is displayed, bleeding occurs around the image, and, particularly in the case of color display, color bleeding occurs, thereby degrading the display quality. Another defect is that when gray-scale display is performed, very many subpixels need be individually driven, which results in a complicated device configuration, an increased burden imposed on a driving circuit, and the like. It is conceivable, for example, that a color filter is provided to allow display of colors that differ from one subpixel to another, so that color display is realized. In this case, however, there exist similar defects to those in the aforementioned case.